Wishful Thinking
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: Sometimes I dream that he'll say that he loves me, that he'll take me in his arms and whisk me away. Of course, that's just wishful thinking. Present AU, Onesided Link x Zelda, Oneshot, Zelda's POV.


* * *

Start time: Friday August 24, 2007; 11:21 AM PDT

* * *

If you've seen my bulletins on Myspace or my Blogger, you would have seen this one coming. 

This is my new oneshot! WOW, creative tangent all over again… This one is gonna end up kind of long, so brace yourself… INNUENDO! But you know you liked it. :p

AU. Link/Zelda. You know the drill… but those who follow my Myspace bulletins and my updates on Blogger would know the specifics Hyrule University, the Weaver Festival, wishing, tutoring, humor, (accidental) underage drinking, and more Link fanservice than _Just a Little Bit_ had. Zelda's POV once again.

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda._

* * *

Wishful Thinking  
SirJoshizzle

It's official: my dreams of getting into Hyrule University are now nothing but wishful thinking.

My name is Zelda Harkinian. I'm fifteen years old, and a sophomore at Hyrule High School. I hate to admit it, but I'm not the best student in the world. My grades are okay, I suppose, which is blatant by my class ranking—48th out of 250 in the sophomore class—but they really could be better. I even got myself a personal tutor… but that hasn't worked out so well, because I can never focus on my work when we're together—he's _all _that I think about.

Link Avalon. That's his name. He's twenty-seven, and he teaches at Hyrule University's Light Campus' school of Ancient Hylian History. History just so happens to be my worst subject, so I guess it makes sense that he'd tutor me in that field. He's been my tutor for a week now. I'm sure he's a great teacher… To bad I can't say that I've learned a lot from him, because from the moment he steps into the room to the second he leaves, my eyes are fixated on him and that godly face of his. Sometimes I dream that he'll say that he loves me, that he'll take me in his arms and whisk me away. Of course, that's just wishful thinking.

His cerulean blue eyes… His unruly dirty blonde hair… His nicely tanned skin… His slightly unshaven chin... His youthful charm… His amazing intellect… A girl's fantasy, that's what he is… I'll even go as far as to say that he's a girl's _wet__dream_. For shame that the only thing he ever wears is that sexy professor get up: his khaki slacks, his light brown shirt, his navy blue tie, his white coat with the sleeves always rolled up… Okay, maybe it's not a total shame, but what I wouldn't give to see him _without_ all of that stuffy clothing. I bet he has a killer body under all that fabric.

To be honest, Link is the sole reason why I'm aiming so high for a college like Hyrule University. The entrance exams are the hardest for any university in the country, and the mock exams, tests modeled after the actual entrance tests, aren't any better either. On top of that, I totally suck at test taking, and I'm not too smart either. Plus, Link being around to help me actually distracts me and I end up doing worse!

"Zelda!"

My friend, Malon, runs up to me, pencil and small piece of paper in hand. "Zelda!"

"What is it?" I turn to her, looking away from my locker.

"Zelda, come outside to the quad!" She grins. "The entire sophomore class is putting up their wishes on the cherry blossom trees for the Weaver Festival!"

Tomorrow, Saturday, July 7, 2007, is the annual Weaver Festival, or _Tanabata_ in Hylian. Every seventh day of the seventh month of the year, Hyrule holds a festival in honor of the stars Vega and Altair. It's said that the cloth-weaving princess and the cowherding prince shared a love so strong that the princess neglected to tailor the clothes for the Goddesses and the cowherder neglected his cattle. As a result, the Goddesses punished them by separating them by the Milky Way in the sky and that they cold only meet once every year—the seventh day of the seventh month. On that night, the sky is clear, the visibility of the Milky Way is at its strongest, and the stars Vega and Altair—the weaver and the cowherder—shine their brightest. It's a tradition that if you write your wish on a piece of paper and tie it to the branches of a cherry blossom tree, then the weaver and the cowherder will grant it.

"Okay," I laugh. I put my science notebook in my locker and shut the door before Malon drags me out to the quad.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule High, Quad. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Friday July 6, 2007.  
Time: 2:28 PM.

"What are you wishing for!?" Ruto, one of my friends, pokes Nabooru.

"Back off!" Nabooru, my other friend, slaps Ruto's hand off her shoulder. But Ruto pushes her aside and takes the piece of paper hanging off one of the lower branches of the cherry blossom tree.

"This one must be it!" Ruto laughs and reads off the paper. "'I wish I had forks to drive through Ruto's eyes after she reads this'…" Her eyes widen and she looks over to Nabooru, who's smirking cheekily at her. "Oh…"

"That's my decoy wish," Nabooru taunts. "My _real_ one is somewhere on the other side of the sakura tree," using the Hylian word for "cherry blossom". "Damned if I'm gonna tell you where it is!"

"Aw poo…" Ruto's face twists into a scowl. "You're no fun! Malon! Help me find Nabs' wish!"

"You got it!" Malon gives her a thumbs up, and the two begin frantically overturning every piece of paper hanging on the tree.

"GET BACK HERE!" Nabooru yells after them.

Nabooru and Ruto are always like that. They add much needed comic relief to my life, and that's what I love about them so much. Ruto plays around with everybody, not just Nabooru. Nabooru, on the other hand, just responds to her "abnormal, irritant behavior," as she calls it. It may seem like Nabooru dislikes her, but deep down, she really hates her. Just kidding.

While the three play on the other side of the tree, I write my wish down on the piece of paper Malon gave me with my Hylian calligraphy brush.

"What should I wish for?" I ask myself out loud, nibbling on the wooden end of the brush. The mock exams for Hyrule University are coming up next Saturday, and I sure as hell could use the luck on that…

The Link starts pacing around my thoughts.

…A date with Link would be really nice. To the best of my knowledge, he's still single. That means he's open for a date! But then he's almost twice my age, and there's that pedophile thing that old folks seem to be so uptight about… How about I wish that I just had some time to spend with him? That's enough to make me more than happy. Just to spend some time with him… Yeah.

I write down my wish on the paper, doodling a little sketch of Link and me walking hand in hand at the Weaver Festival party the school is having. Link told me that he'd be chaperoning tomorrow night, since he's a Hyrule U alumnus—the valedictorian of his graduating class, no less…

"Please let Link and I spend time and have fun tomorrow night at the festival," a female voice behind me says. "…PS… Passing the mock exams and getting me into Hyrule U so I can be with Link wouldn't hurt either… Love, Zelda Harkinian."

I whirl around, and to my horror, Ruto is hovering over me, with Malon and Nabooru standing behind her with wide grins.

"HEY!" I pout as Ruto snatches my wish out of my hands. "Give that back!"

"My, my!" Malon laughs. "Zelda! Do my ears deceive me, or does our favorite blonde girl have a crush on a certain university professor?"

"Who wouldn't?" Nabooru shrugs. "He _is_ pretty damn hot…"

"Give it back!" I chase after Ruto, but she doesn't let up.

"Aww, I think it's cute!" Ruto exclaims happily.

"What do you think is cute?"

Good Eldin, that voice… That sexy and masculine voice…

Ruto stops dancing when someone takes my paper from her. When I see who's hand it is… Good Goddesses…

It's _Link_… reading _my_ wishes! My wishes about _HIM!!!_ Nayru, kill me now…

He chuckles in that tenor voice of his as he reads the paper. "Zelda, I'd love to spend time with you tomorrow night."

He then flashes his mind-blowing smile, his eyes closed and white teeth flashing. Oh gods…

"…You…" I stutter stupidly as I gape at him. "You would?"

"Sure," he nods. "But about you aiming for Hyrule U…"

My face falters at that. What's he trying to say?

"Trying to get into Hyrule U is no easy task," he shakes his head, his smile gone.

"…You don't think I can do it?" My heart begins to break. "I knew it… My grades _are_ terrible…"

"I never said that!" He adds quickly, shaking his hands. "And your grades are _far_ from terrible! You're in the top fifty of your class! …I'm just saying that you should consider your decision before you commit. Maybe look at some other colleges before you give your all on Hyrule U… But whatever you decide," He places one of his big palms on my shoulder, and I swear I just died and went to Heaven. "I'm behind you one hundred percent."

He smiles warmly and slightly tightens his grip on my shoulder. Sweet Farore…

He lifts his hand off me, much to my chagrin, and takes a small piece of string out of his coat pocket and ties it to one of the higher branches of the tree. "I tie my wishes near the top of the tree… I heard that the higher on the tree it is, the weaver and the cowherder will grant it first, since it'll be closer to them."

"What'd you wish for this year, Mr. Avalon?" Malon asks, obviously ogling at the faint outline of his chest muscles showing through his dress shirt.

He just chuckles, finishing the last tie on my wish. "Well, I've always wanted an Onesan Altima… You know, the new car that just came out. It's kind of a pain to take the subway everywhere all the time."

"Ahh… There we go," he smirks, clapping his hands to dust them off. He then turns to me and says, "Now why don't he head off to the library for your tutoring session?"

"Okay," I nod, smiling brightly. "Do you have anything to drink first?"

"Yeah," he nods. He points to a stone bench next to the tree. "My water bottle over there."

I thank him quickly and walk over to the bench. There are two water bottles, but both have his name on them written in Hylian characters. I pick up the one of the left and uncap it, taking a few swigs out of it… I haven't tasted water like this before…

"So are you ready to—" Link starts as he turns to me, but his eyes widen in alarm. "Zelda, no! That's not the water!"

I instantly remove my mouth from the bottle and I start coughing, gasping for breath. Why do I suddenly feel warm? …What did I drink!?

"That's my sake…" He slaps his left on his forehead, shaking his head.

I stare at the bottle and turn it around. Sure enough, on the other side, it read in Hylian characters, "SAKE"… Oh, Goddesses, I've turned into an alcoholic!

I suddenly get this dizzy feeling in my head. My vision gets blurry… Link, I didn't know you had a twin… Ugh, my head…

And before I know it, I'm out like a light.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Location: Unknown.  
Date: Unknown.  
Time: Unknown.

Mmm… Oh, my head…

…This futon feels so nice… Futon!?

I instantly shoot my head up, but I stop after the pulsing pain in my head gets worse by the sudden action. I look around, but this isn't my room! This isn't even the nurse's office at school! …Where am I!?

I turn around, and there's an empty tissue box at the foot of the futon… And there's used tissue paper littered around it. I pick one up, and I unwrap it to find that it was soaked with some liquid, but it's now dried up, leaving a pale colored stain on it…

My head isn't the only thing that hurts, as I suddenly get this stinging pain in my rear… Thankfully the futon is soft enough to not make pain as intense… What happened? I last remember that I asked Link for a drink of water, but I ended up drinking… alcohol… sake…

I was drunk! And I passed out! I didn't even take three gulps! Am I _that _much of a pushover!? What would Link think!? …Am I in his room!? What did he do to me!? …My butt hurts… Oh Din, he didn't… He wouldn't!

I suddenly get this draft around my torso… I look down… The top of my uniform is gone! And so is my undershirt! I'm only in my _bra_! What else is gone!? Do I dare look under the blankets? I cautiously peer under the covers… My uniform skirt looks likes it's been pushed up!

He took advantage of me! LINK_ RAPED_ ME! GOOD GODDESSES!!! The liquid on those tissues must have been his… Sweet Farore!!!

I can't believe he did this to me!!! …Was he any good!? He must have been, to make my ass hurt _this_ much… Now that I'm awake, I wonder if he's gonna feel any better… WHAT AM I THINKING!??! This is _so_ not good! I'm only _fifteen_! He's _twenty-seven!_ I didn't know he was into that stuff! Does he look at magazines!? Does he have a _web cam_!?

His pile of clothes is next to the door. I get out of the futon and crawl over to it, examining the articles of clothing… Gods, he smells heavenly… Wait, there's dried liquid on these too! He was so eager he couldn't wait until he was funny undressed!? They're on his shirt, his tie, all over his pants… Goddesses, he's messy!

My chin feels dry… I touch my jaw… Oh no… There's dried fluid on my chin! On my collar! Hell, it ran down my _cleavage_! He shoved his… Into my… WHAT!??! How did he taste!? …_HOLY HELL!!!_

The door opens behind me. I feel a rush of cool wind blow past me. I put down his coat in my hands and turn around… And there's Link, hovering over me.

It's Link, alright, but I didn't expect him to come out like _this._ He's absolutely naked had it not been for the towel he's wearing around his waist, rather loosely, I might add. Water is dripping off his wet, shaggy blonde hair, with some of his bangs sticking to his face and covering parts of his blue eyes. His skin is tan, and pulled over a rather taut and muscular torso, which has droplets of water running down his skin as well. He has a happy trail starting at his bellybutton, and it goes down , but it's covered by the towel. I can only gawk stupidly at him. He's always in his professor uniform; how on earth am I supposed to know he has _any_ body at all? I thought that he'd be a little fit, but I didn't imagine a perfectly cut six-pack or anything like that… Oh no, he's showing through the towel! Is he still _hard_!? Sweet Lanayru, he's hard to please!

"Oh, Zelda," he smiles. "Feeling any better?"

How the _Hell_ do you _think_ I feel, rapist!?

He walks over to the other side of the room to his dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and slipping them on underneath his towel. "You had me worried for a second," he says slowly undoing his towel. I can do nothing but gape stupidly at him as the slight bump in his boxers is more defined than through the towel.

"Your uniform top is hanging over there in the closet," he points to his closet to my left, and there's the clean top of my uniform. "I washed it for you."

I get up from where I'm sitting and run over to it, hastily throwing it on, all the while watching Link put on a pair of black swim trunks and a white tank top.

"W-w-well thank you for doing… Whatever it was you did," I stammer.

"No problem," he smiles, quickly drying out his hair with his towel. "It was my pleasure."

I _bet_ it was…

"As you can see, things got a little messy," he nudges over to the dirty tissue papers.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" I choke.

"Oh yeah," he nods, folding his strong arms on his chest. "It was all over your mouth and chin. A little bit ran down your chest, too. I tried not to get any on my futon, but it ended up spraying on my clothes, so I had to take a shower…"

TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!

"Goddesses, I'm so embarrassed!" I bang my head softly against the wall.

"Don't be," he shakes his head. "It happens to everyone. I remember my first time in college… This mess was all over my face… And my friend, all he did was laugh at me."

_He!? HE!??! _Link swings _BOTH WAYS!??!_ Good Goddesses, how many times has he done it with a guy!? Is he the top or the bottom!?

"I don't wanna hear anymore!!!" I yell out, covering my ears.

He just laughs softly. "Do you get queasy when you hear stories about people throwing up or something?"

"I don't care how many times you've—" I freeze, staring at him. What did he say? "T-t-throwing u-u-up?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Throwing up. After you drank my sake my accident, you passed out. Your bottom hit the ground first… I took you here since the nurse at the school was gone and no one was at your house. When I laid you down on my bed, you started throwing up, probably from the alcohol… I tried to not get any of it on the bed since you'd be laying down there, but doing so got it on your shirt and my clothes." He stares at me for a few seconds before furrowing his brow. "What did you _think_ I meant?"

My cheeks turn a horrible shade of red. I CANNOT believe my mind ran as wild the way it did… Him taking me… It doesn't sound as bad now that I know that it wasn't true… Maybe those fantasies was just my wishful thinking about him.

"Wait," he chuckles. "Don't tell me you thought I…"

I just grin sheepishly, biting my index fingernail slightly. "Well…"

"Come on, Zelda!" He laughs. "I wouldn't do that…"

I just blush harder. Goddesses, I wonder what he thinks of me now that he knows what I thought what happened. He must think I'm a sick little girl with a very perverted mind…

"Ahh…" He rubs the back of his head. "No worries. Tell you what, why don't I just skip today's tutoring session take you home? It's almost five… Besides, it's Friday. School should be the last thing on your mind on Fridays."

"Yeah," I nod softly. "I think that's best…"

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Location: Hyrule High, Quad. Hyrule Castle Town, Light Prefecture.  
Date: Saturday July 7, 2007.  
Time: 8:38 PM.

"I… I really had fun tonight," I say to Link, fiddling with my floral patterned yukata.

Link, in a yukata of his own, just smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder. "So did I, Zelda."

I still feel bad about what happened in Link's room yesterday. He must really think I'm stupid now…

"Hmm?" Link raises an eyebrow. "Zelda, is something wrong?"

I shake my head, putting on the most convincing smile I can manage, but he doesn't look fooled. He moves closer, putting on hands on my shoulders. Then, the tears start rolling down my cheeks. For shame… Oh well, at least I didn't go soap opera on him and totally break down to my knees.

"Zelda?" He tilts his head to the side.

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened yesterday!" I choke out, my voice cracking. "I've been acting so stupid lately! You've been nothing but kind to me, and I thank you by getting drunk and accusing you of taking advantage of me! No wonder you think that Hyrule U is out of the question for me… I should just quit aiming for Hyrule U…"

I look down to the grass at his sock-clad feet and his thonged slippers, choking on my own tears.

"Zelda…" he starts, his voice painfully serious. "Didn't I tell you that's not what I meant about Hyrule U?"

He lifts my chin with his hand so that I'm looking him straight in the eye.

"If anyone can make it to Hyrule University, it's you," he winks. Gods, he's handsome the way he's dressed. "…You know, I didn't make it the first time I tried."

My eyes widened at that. _Link Avalon_ failed his entrance exams!?

"When I was your age, I was in the same position. I thought my grades were crap, I was horrible in a test-taking environment… But you know what? I studied. I studied hard. Even when I failed, I just picked up the broken pieces and tried again…"

He wipes my tears softly with his thumb, but his warm touch just causes more to pour out.

"Zelda, don't let anybody tell you that you can't do anything," he shakes his head. "Not even you. You're one of the most capable people I've ever met. In the one week I've known you, you've showed me you have more potential than I ever had… You may not believe me, but one day, you'll be smarter, stronger… and more beautiful than other girl…"

Oh… Oh Link…

"And you're already smart, strong, and beautiful to begin with," he chuckles. "I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you… And before you know it, I'll be seeing you in my classroom at Hyrule University, ready to learn."

"Link…" I whisper.

"Don't worry about wondering if you'll fail when those mock exams roll by next week," he shakes his head again. "Just study as hard as you can, and I'll be there every step of the way, cheering you on. And even if you fail…"

My breath gets caught in my throat, and he just gives me that devastatingly charming grin of his. "I'll still be there every step of the way to cheer you on… Just promise me that you'll try your best… okay?"

I giggle softly, wiping the last of my tears away. I nod affirmatively. "I promise."

He laughs and wraps an arm around me, rubbing my upper arm gently. "Come on. Lets go to Coach's Darunia's stand before he runs out of watermelons!"

I chuckle at that. "Okay!" And he leads me across the quad to Coach Darunia's stand where he's cutting up slices of watermelon. As we laugh and race each other, fireworks erupt across the night sky, the Milky Way, Vega, and Altair shining brightly.

Maybe… my dreams of getting into Hyrule University aren't wishful thinking after all.

* * *

Sitcom humor! I am shamed.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Friday August 24, 2007; 5:12 PM PDT

* * *


End file.
